


Das Foto

by MeisterEule



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, M/M, RP based, Smut, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: This is a --- GERMAN --- One Shot, based on an role play I'm having with a good friend from Tumblr. 
Black & Slim having a bit of a fight... and things turning out veeeery good for the bigger skeleton.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexins/gifts).



> So, dieses kleine Stück Arbeit ist durch einen RPG entstanden, der gerade viel meiner Freizeit frisst, aber ich liebe ihn! 
> 
> Als kurze Randinformationen für euch:   
> Black / Isaac = Sans (15 J.)   
> Slim = Papyrus (19 J.)
> 
> Die Beiden sind in dieser One Shot *keine* Brüder! Black besucht eine Highschool und Slim ist auf dem College, außerdem Eishockeyspieler in einer aufsteigenden Mannschaft! Mehr Infos sind soweit nicht notwendig, wems gefällt, der kann ja gern ein Kudo oder Kommentar hinterlassen! :3

„Du... du Vollidiot!!“, die Stimme bebte, der kleine Körper zitterte stark und immer mehr Tränen quollen aus den dunklen Augenhöhlen. Das dunkle Blau flackerte, sein Blick war starr auf seinen Freund gerichtet, der unangenehme Schmerz an seiner linken Hand wurde durch den Schmerz seiner Seele so stark übertönt.   
„Hey... du hast dich-“, der Größere kam einen Schritt näher, ergriff das linke Handgelenk, aber der Jüngere war schneller. „Fass mich nicht an!“, er wurde lauter, stieß ihn weg und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Seine Hausschuhe machten einen seltsamen Ton als er über die Glasscherben lief, er zog mit seiner rechten Hand die Linke an sich heran, das sein Zeigefinger noch blutete ignorierte er.   
Kurz schauten sie Beide auf den Boden, das Foto war in zwei Teile gerissen und es war ein weiterer, starker Schmerz der die dunkelblaue Seele durchfuhr. Ein klägliches Schluchzen verließ Black's Kehle, es war nicht das erste Mal das sie heftig stritten, aber so wie gerade hatte es sich noch nie angefühlt. 

„Black ich-“, wieder ein Versuch auf ihn zuzugehen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Dabei war das hier alles nur ein riesiges Missverständnis. „La-lass mich in Ruhe!“, für einen Moment dachte er, der Kleinere würde ausholen, aber in seiner Bewegung hielt er inne. Der Blick auf das zerrissene Foto schmerzte noch sehr, stark biss der Jüngere die Zähne aufeinander und wich noch einen Schritt nach hinten, ehe er sich herum drehte und in sein Zimmer flüchten wollte.   
„Black! Warte!“, mit einem lauten Knall wurde die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss geworfen, der Schlüssel herumgedreht und Slim damit ausgesperrt. Die orangenen Kugeln sahen nach unten, ein leises Seufzen verließ ihn als er sich herunter beugte und die zwei Hälften in die Hände nahm, sie vorsichtig zusammen hielt. 

Der Tag war so schön gewesen als sie es gemacht hatten, es war kurz nachdem sie zusammen gekommen waren – heimlich – und mit Black's Eltern und seinem Bruder im Vergnügungspark waren. Ein Foto das sein Bruder gemacht hatte, Black war so glücklich gewesen, ihr erstes Foto zusammen und bis jetzt hatte er es gehegt wie einen Schatz. Aber diese Situation... Black hatte einfach alles missverstanden.

Niemals hatte Slim gedacht das es ihn mal so treffen würde wie all die anderen Spieler aus seinem Team, jeder hatte diese Phase schonmal durch gemacht, es war ein kleiner, sinnloser Ausschnitt in einem Klatschblatt. Ein Foto das nach einem Spiel letzte Woche geschossen wurde und ein Artikel dazu, der einfach nur Missverständnisse mit sich zog. Er war sich sicher das sein Freund nicht auf solche Spekulationen einging, aber das Foto war leider doch sehr ungünstig. Ein Fan, eine ungünstige Pose und die Eifersucht des Kleineren hatten für den Rest gesorgt.   
Aus reinem Affekt heraus hatte Black das Bild geworfen, nicht auf ihn, auf den Fußboden, wegen seiner Eifersucht und der Tatsache, dass sie seit über zwei Wochen kaum eine Minute für sich alleine gehabt hatten.   
Der Stress in der Highschool, auf dem College und dann das Training sowie die Spiele, es gab kaum noch Zeit für sie Zwei und ausgerechnet heute, an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Samstag tauchte dieser Artikel in der Zeitung auf. 

Mit dem Bild in den Händen lief er über die Scherben herüber, blieb vor der Zimmertür seines Freundes stehen und horchte, das laute Schluchzen und Wimmern war nicht zu überhören und es zerriss ihm die Seele, er wollte Klopfen, aber er wusste auch das es gerade keinen Sinn hatte mit Black zu sprechen. Er war stur, engstirnig und einfach nur verletzt. So hatte Slim sich ihren ersten gemeinsamen Tag nach über zwei Wochen nicht vorgestellt, aber es war nicht mehr zu ändern. Er brauchte nun Zeit und die würde er ihm geben.   
In der Zwischenzeit wollte er selbst das Chaos beseitigen, die Scherben auffegen und irgendwie versuchen das Bild zu kleben, das würde er ungern opfern müssen für seine eigene Blödheit.

 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm das es erst kurz nach zehn war, am liebsten wäre er einfach hier eingeschlafen, in ihr leeres Bett wollte Slim nicht, aber es blieb nichts anderes übrig. Das schlaksige Skelett erhob sich von der Couch, streckte sich etwas und seine Halswirbel gaben ein leises Knacken von sich als er durch das Wohnzimmer lief, das Licht löschte als er den Flur betrat und nochmal vor der Tür des Kleineren stehen blieb.   
Slim horchte in die Stille, aber er konnte nichts mehr hören, nur kurz das Rascheln von Stoff. Wahrscheinlich war er eingeschlafen, wenigstens das. Normalerweise sah Black am Tag nach einem Streit immer so müde und kaputt aus, weil er kein Auge zubekam. 

„Schlaf gut“, der Ältere war sich sicher er würde ihn nicht hören, trotzdem lehnte er für ein paar Sekunden den Kopf an die Holztür. Er hatte solche Sehnsucht, wollte gerade nichts mehr als ihn im Arm zu halten, aber er durfte nicht. Die Strafe für sein Verhalten und dafür, dass er es ihm nicht gleich gesagt hatte. Dabei war es ihm schlichtweg entfallen, niemals war es seine Absicht gewesen ihn anzulügen, dennoch nahm er es ihm nicht übel. Das könnte er nie. Egal wie sehr sie sich stritten oder was passierte, er konnte ihm nie böse sein. Er liebte ihn viel zu sehr.

Mit dem Gefühl der Einsamkeit machte der Ältere sich weiter auf den Weg in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer, er brauchte kein Licht anmachen, blind kannte er sich hier aus, deswegen war es sein Pullover und seine Hose, die stumpf neben das Bett geworfen wurden ehe er sich in seinem Tanktop und seiner Shorts ins Bett legte. Die Decke wurde zuerst zur Seite gezogen, ehe er sie weit über seinen Kopf zog und ein lautes Seufzen von sich gab.

Es war leer und kalt hier drin. Fest schloss er die Augen, hatte im Hinterkopf aber noch den Gedanken, dass das hier eine lange Nacht werden würde.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war konnte Slim nicht sagen, aber er hörte das leise Quietschen der Tür, war irritiert was gerade passierte, ehe er ein bekanntes Gewicht spürte, dass die Matratze an seiner Bettseite zum einsinken brachte. „Slim..?“, es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, die Stimme sorgte für ein sanftes Pochen seiner Seele.

Was... war hier gerade los?! Noch nie – nicht in all der Zeit in der sie zusammen waren – war Black von allein, nachts nach einem Streit, zu ihm ins Bett gekommen. Wie sollte er denn jetzt handeln? „Schläfst du?“, die Frage brachte ihn fast zum Kichern, aber er hielt sich zurück. Was würde er wohl tun, wenn er einfach so tat als würde er schlafen?   
Es war ein enttäuschtes Seufzen was den Kleineren verließ, er krabbelte näher an den 'schlafenden' Körper heran, er spürte das er leicht zitterte. Hatte er nicht geschlafen? Und wieso zitterte er denn so? „Slim... ich... es tut mir leid“, es wurde schwerer so zu tun als würde er schlafen. „Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht... ich bin einfach nur so blöd und stur. I-ich weiß doch“, es war kaum zu überhören das seine Stimme sich fast überschlug.

„Du würdest nie...“, damit war es aus. Sofort drehte sich der Ältere etwas und zog ihn in seine Arme, der seltsame Laut wurde von ihm ignoriert, fest drückte er seinen Liebhaber eng an sich. „S-Slim! W-wieso hast du-“

„Ich liebe dich Isaac“, die Augenhöhlen des Jüngeren weiteten sich bei seinem Namen und ein dunkles Blau legte sich auf seine Wangenknochen. Stark pochte das blaue Herz gegen seine Rippen, er vergrub das Gesicht tief in seinem Tanktop. „Ich liebe dich auch“, seine Stimme wurde leiser, er spürte die Hand an seinem Hinterkopf.   
Aufsehen wollte er nicht, aber die Hand wanderte weiter, an seine Wange und es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, das Blau aus seinen Augen traf auf das Orang in denen des Älteren. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht konnte er so deutlich erkennen, wieder ließ es die blaue Seele schneller schlagen. „Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet das du zu mir kommst... und dann entschuldigst du dich so süß“, Slim's Stimme klang eine Oktave tiefer, wurde leiser, er zog Black ohne große Mühe weiter zu sich. „Und du hast zufällig auch noch dein schwarz-blau kartiertes Nachthemd an? Ob das wirklich nur ein Zufall ist?“, er spürte das leichte Zittern des Jüngeren und grinste leicht. „Ist das eine Art von Entschuldigung nur für mich?“, er erwartete keine Antwort, aber das was er bekam ließ ihn erschaudern. 

Zaghaft drückte Black seine Zähne kurz gegen die des Älteren, schloss die Augen halb und die dunkelblauen Kugeln verwandelten sich in Herzen. „Nur für dich“, wieder überwand er den Abstand, dieses Mal war es aber an Slim ihn bei sich zu behalten. Die Hand von seiner Wange wanderte wieder an den Hinterkopf, gieriger wurde der Kuss, einen Spalt öffnete er seine Zähne und bekam sofort Einlass in den Mund des Kleineren, er spürte seine Hände an seinen Rippen, die sich sogleich in seinem Tanktop krallten.   
Ein Keuchen verließ Black's Kehle als ihre Zungen anfingen innig miteinander zu spielen, er wollte doch eigentlich die Oberhand behalten, aber es war an seinem Freund sich über ihn zu beugen, ihn in die weiche Matratze zu drücken. Fest krallten sich die Finger in den schwarzen Stoff, er erzitterte als er spürte das die zweite Hand etwas nach unten glitt, an seiner Hüfte zum Stehen kam und spielerisch über den Beckenknochen wanderten, der noch von Stoff bedeckt war. In der Mitte hielt er inne, lief weiter nach oben ehe er an dem ersten Knopf halt machte. 

Das dunkelblaue Herz schimmerte deutlich durch den Stoff durch und es war seine Magie, die sofort auf die Dominantere reagierte und die gewohnte, dunkelblaue Masse bildete sich unter seinem Nachthemd. Sofort beendete er den Kuss, brachte mehr Abstand zwischen sie und betrachtete das kleine Monster unter sich gierig und heiß, stark biss er die Zähne aufeinander als er beide Hände an seinen Brüsten spürte. „S-slim..!“, die Daumen die in der nächsten Sekunde über die erregten Knospen strichen sorgten für einen Schauer, Wirbel für Wirbel deutlich zu spüren.   
„Was ist?“, es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen als der Angesprochene seinen Kopf wieder näher an seinen Liebhaber brachte und heißer Atem über die Knochen strich. Ein lustvolles Keuchen verließ ihn als die Finger ihn nochmals neckten, die Knospen jeweils zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen leicht rieb. „Hnn...“, das Blau in seinem Gesicht wurde intensiver, schwach bog er die Wirbelsäule durch, drückte sich den Berührungen entgegen.

„Was hast du unter deinem Nachthemd wohl noch für mich versteckt, hmm?“, die Hände öffneten den ersten Knopf, zwei Finger strichen sanft über die entblößte Masse. Das schwere Einatmen war nicht zu überhören, er spürte wie der Jüngere unter ihm erschauderte. „Black... mach dein Hemd auf“, der plötzliche Sinneswandel ließ den Kleinen zusammen zucken. Schwer schluckte er, hob seine Hände zitternd an und legte sie an den nächsten Knopf, etwas ungeschickt öffneten seine Finger den Knopf, machten sich an den Nächsten.   
Es waren die Hände des größeren Skeletts die ihm halfen, vorsichtig den Stoff bei Seite drückten, der noch die dunkelblaue Masse bedeckte als er langsam, Knopf für Knopf, bei dem Letzten angekommen war. Das Orang in den dunklen Augenhöhlen würde sich nie an diesem Anblick satt sehen, wie der geformte Körper sich perfekt an die Knochen schmiegte, so gut zu dem Kleinen passte.   
Sie schimmerte so wunderschön, die Brüste waren perfekt, die kleinen Knospen die vor lauter Erregung und Lust gehärtet waren und dann der schwarze Slip, den er seinem Freund zu ihrem 1.-Jährigen geschenkt hatte, die feine Spitze die sich so passend an die Oberschenkel und seine wohlgeformte Hüfte legte. Zu guter Letzt auch der hellere Schimmer zwischen seinen Schenkeln, die Stelle seines Körpers die so dringlich nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie. 

„S-starr nicht so...“, nicht mehr als ein Flüstern bekam er heraus, das dunkle Kichern des Älteren entlockte ihm beinah ein Wimmern. „Shit Black... dein Anblick kann mir niemals langweilig werden... aber ich glaube du möchtest etwas anderes von mir oder?“, der Jüngere kam sich vor als würde er gerade bestraft.   
Die Hände seines Freundes legten sich an seine Schultern, wanderten über den Übergang von Knochen zu der Ectomasse, herunter zu den Brüsten, packten fest zu und ernteten ein heißes Keuchen. Behutsam dennoch fest fingen sie an die Masse zu massieren, die Geräusche die er als Reaktion bekamen ließen seine Knochen erzittern, jeden lustvollen Laut nahm er tief in sich auf, reizte die Hügel sanft mit seinen Fingern.   
„Was möchtest du von mir Black?“, die Frage war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, schwach bog der Gefragte seine Wirbelsäule durch. Wieder ein leidenschaftliches Keuchen als die Finger die beiden Knospen rieben, spielerisch an ihnen zogen und ihm einen leichten Schmerz durch die Knochen jagten. 

Slim schickte seine Hände weiter, langsam und sachte wanderten sie über den Bauch, er spürte wie sich die Masse unter ihm anspannte und erschauderte als er an der Hüfte angekommen war. Der rechte Zeigefinger strich einmal über den Bund des schwarzen Slips, das zitternde Einatmen seitens des Jüngeren war nicht überhört als er nun mit beiden Zeigefingern unter den Stoff harkte. Zögernd zog er den Stoff etwas herunter, der Bund blieb an den Oberschenkeln hängen, gerade so konnte er einen Einblick in das Erhaschen was darunter auf ihn wartete und es war ein tiefes Grollen was seiner Kehle entwich. „Black... ich hab dir eine Frage gestellt“, er klang bedrohlicher, der Kleinere wusste worauf es gerade hinauslief.   
Peinlich berührt drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, sammelte seine Gedanken zusammen um das zu formulieren was er wollte, als ihn sein Freund jedoch wieder ablenkte. Die zwei Finger, die forsch und mit Druck über die empfindlichen Lippen strichen, nur noch der hauchdünne Stoff zwischen ihnen, es war ein lautes Stöhnen was ihn verließ anstatt der Worte die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten.   
„S-Slim...!“, die Herzen sahen auf, das Gesicht des Älteren plötzlich so nahe über seinem eigenen. „Möchtest du lieber schlafen? Ich hatte den Eindruck du wolltest dich bei mir entschuldigen“, wieder strichen die Finger über den Stoff, stark biss er die Zähne zusammen, Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln. 

Ungefragt schlang der Jüngere die Arme um Slim's Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn, überrumpelt blinzelte er mehrfach ehe er sich auf den Kuss einließ, sogleich den Mund öffnete und spüren konnte, wie sein Partner die Geste nachahmte.   
Keuchend drückte Black seine Hüfte nach oben, suchte den Kontakt zum Anderen, erntete ein gedämpftes Keuchen als er die Härte durch die Shorts spürte. Wie er es genau schaffte sich leicht daran zu reiben wusste er selbst nicht, aber es fühlte sich gut an, er spürte wie der Stoff seines Slips sich verabschiedete und weiter herunter über die Oberschenkel rutschte, ehe es an dem Größeren war den Kuss zu unterbrechen.   
„Nyehehe... so gierig was?“, heißer Atem wurde gegen seinen Kopf gehaucht als das große Skelett wieder Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Er richtete sich auf, betrachtete kurz nochmal den Anblick unter sich, bevor er dem Jüngeren den Slip von den Schenkel riss.   
„Bekomm ich noch eine Antwort von dir?“, die orangene Zunge leckte über die Zähne als sein Blick die Körpermitte traf. Die wunderbar geformten, feuchten Lippen, der angenehme Duft den er ausstrahlte, es forderte gerade all seine Beherrschung nicht einfach das Spiel zu beenden. Aber er wusste es, wie sehr Black es liebte, diese dominante Art, wenn er ihn zu gewissen Sachen zwang. „Slim i-ich...“, Halt suchend griffen seine Hände das Kissen unter seinem Kopf, verkrallte sich leicht in dem Samtstoff.

„B-berühr mich... b-bitte“, die Herzen trafen auf das Orang, das breite Grinsen in seinem Gesicht war noch immer nicht verschwunden.   
„Berühren, hm?“, vorsichtig, hauchzart legten sich sein Hände auf die gespreizten Oberschenkel, er machte es sich zwischen ihnen bequem und keuchte leicht. Mit leichtem Druck fuhren seine Hände nach oben, die Daumen über die Innenseite der Schenkel, kurz vor der Stelle an der sich das kleine Monster so sehr sehnte berührt zu werden hielt er inne, wanderte wieder zurück.   
Stark erzitterte der Körper unter ihm, er spürte wie sich der Jüngere gegen seine Hände drückte, ein klägliches Wimmern war die Antwort als er wieder umkehrte. „Was ist denn los? Du wolltest doch das ich dich berühre?“, wieder wanderten die Hände massierend nach oben. Das Spiel könnte er noch die ganze Nacht spielen, aber er spürte das sein Mitspieler immer ungeduldiger wurde. Allein ein Blick auf die feuchten Lippen, das Nervenbündel zuckte aufgeregt als er ihr wieder näher kam, nur um wieder davon abzulassen. „Slim bitte...! M-mehr...“, wild flackerten die Herzen in seinen Augenhöhlen, seine Stimme klang so verzweifelt und voller Erregung. 

Der Angesprochene fasste sich ein Herz, die Hände hielten an den Schenkeln kurz vor der Hüfte inne, seine Daumen berührten zaghaft die Lippen, ehe er sie mit Leichtigkeit auseinander zog. Wieder ein tiefes Grollen, die feinen Fäden die sich bildeten ließen ihn erschaudern und er beugte sich vor, konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen einmal dazwischen zu lecken, ehe seine Zungenspitze gegen die Perle stieß.   
Die Reaktion war unbezahlbar, laut stöhnte das kleine Skelett auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und bog die Wirbelsäule soweit durch, das sie gefährlich knackte. Fest krallten sich seine Finger in der Kissen, zitternd drückte er die Hüfte nach unten in die weiche Matratze und japste nach Luft als die Zunge ihr Spiel fortsetzte. Mehrfach wiederholte er die Geste, ehe er mit den Zähnen kurz das Nervenbündel neckte, bevor sich die orangene Zunge an der Öffnung zu schaffen machte.   
Ein kleines Stück drang sie mit Leichtigkeit ein, es gab keinen Widerstand, im Gegenteil. Gierig wurde sie in ihm aufgenommen, die Wände umschlossen sie fest, verkrampften sich leicht bei dem Gefühl und er gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich bei dem Geschmack den er wahrnahm. 

„St-Staahrs..! Slim... bitte“, er konnte es deutlich spüren, die Zunge die sich tiefer in ihn drängte. Aber es war nicht genug, er wollte ihn, so sehr und dringend. Die süße Stimme, der Geschmack und einfach all das hier vor ihm entlockte dem Älteren ein schweres Keuchen ehe er sich löste mit einem schmatzenden Laut, wieder leckte die Zunge über seine Zähne er sich aufrichtete.   
Die Shorts wurde ein Stück herunter gezogen, entblößte die orangene Härte, nahm sie in die rechte Hand und massierte sie leicht, als er mit der anderen Hand den Kleineren an der Hüfte packte und ihn grob näher zu sich heran zog.   
Die Augenhöhlen von Black weiteten sich, die Herzen in ihnen wurden größer bei dem Anblick, gebannt beobachtete er wie sein Freund sich positionierte, die Spitze wieder und wieder quälend durch die Lippen gleiten ließ, immer wieder die gereizte Perle traf. 

„Black...sag es mir“, Slim's Stimme war nicht mehr als ein gefährlich tiefes Grollen als er die Spitze gegen den engen und zuckenden Eingang drängte, aber nicht weit genug um ihn einzudringen. Ein Wimmern folgte, ehe die Augen wieder wild flackerten, die Seele in seiner Brust pochte stark. „Ich... b-bitte... i-ich brauch“, er wurde unterbrochen, die Spitze die mit einem Mal in ihn eindrang ließ ihn stark zusammen zucken. Laut stöhnend spannte sein Körper sich an, Tränen liefen über die in Blau getauchten Wangenknochen. „Du brauchst was?“, Slim beugte sich herunter, blieb nur wenig Zentimeter vor dem Gesicht des Anderen stehen.   
„Benutz mich...! B-bitte“, der Schimmer in seinem Gesicht wurde dunkler und seine Worte hatten ausgereicht. Mit einem Stoß versank er in ihm, Beide keuchten laut auf bei dem so vertrauten und doch so atemberaubendem Gefühl. Zitternd griff Black nach den Oberarmen des Älteren, hielt sich an seinen Oberarmknochen fest als er spürte, wie er sich aus ihm zurückzog nur um wieder mit einem starken Stoß in ihn einzudringen. 

„Ist es das was du willst?“, wieder packte er den Jüngeren grob an seiner Hüfte, fing an sich in einem schnellen und intensiven Rhythmus zu bewegen. Jeder Stoß wurde mit einem heißen und lustvollen Stöhnen oder Keuchen kommentiert, leicht kratzten die Finger über den Knochen unter ihnen. „Ja-aaah!“, wieder warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, genoss den anfänglichen Schmerz, der sich aber schnell durch eine Welle an Lust und Hitze abwechselte. „Fuck.. du bist so eng“, immer und immer wieder drängte er sich tief in den Liegenden, genoss das krampfende und enge Gefühl um sein Glied.   
Am Anfang hätte er nicht erwartet das der Kleinere so sehr auf Schmerzen stand, aber schneller als es ihm selbst lieb war hatte er angefangen es zu genießen ihn zu ärgern, ihn so zu sehen und ihm diesen süßen Schmerz spüren zu lassen. 

„S-Slim...!! Hnn...“, es war ein heiseres Stöhnen welches Black's Kehle verließ als der Größere endlich den Punkt in ihm traf, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Mehr und mehr Druck baute sich in seinem Inneren auf, als er mit einem Mal diese unschöne Leere spürte und der Andere sich aus ihm zurück zog.   
„Dreh dich um“, er musste es nicht zweimal sagen, ungeschickt aber mehr als willig kam er dem 'Befehl' nach. Seine Arme und Beine zitterten, ein Blick nach hinten verriet ihm das der Ältere nicht schonend mit ihm umgehen würde, als er ihn an der Hüfte packte. Seine rechte Hand fuhr über den wohlgeformten Hintern, ehe er ausholte und ein Aufschrei die Stille im Raum durchbrach. 

„Hah... S-Slim...“, mehr Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, er spürte seine eigene Feuchte an seinen Schenkeln herunter laufen. „Du weißt wieso ich das tue oder? Böse Jungs müssen bestraft werden“, das Grinsen war mehr als nur zu hören und er wimmerte. Ein weiterer Schlag, dieses Mal war es unterdrückter Schrei der ihn verließ, seine Arme gaben nach und sein Oberkörper sackte auf das Bett.   
„Hmm... shit, du bist so süß und so verdammt heiß“, zwei Finger suchten sich ihren Weg zwischen die blaue Masse, herunter zwischen die Lippen und drangen ohne Vorwarnung tief in ihn ein. Keuchend drückte sich der Jüngere ihm entgegen, erbarmungslos fingen sie sich an schnell rein und raus zu bewegen, die Geräusche die die Finger machten sorgten für einen heißen Schauer beider Monster. „Und so feucht... stars, ich kann dir einfach nicht widerstehen“, er zog sie zurück, platzierte sich wieder hinter ihm.

„Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte Black?“, stark erzitterte der Gefragt, drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. „E-es tut mir leid“, tief sah er in die orangen Kugeln, die ihn kurz undefinierbar ansahen, ehe er breit grinsen musste.   
Er spielte eindeutig nicht mit fairen Mitteln.

Mit einem gezielten und harten Stoß drang er wieder tief in die warme Masse ein, hielt den kleinen Körper fest mit seinen Händen und begann einen noch rücksichtsloseren Rhythmus als vorher. Das Monster vor ihm verwandelte sich binnen in Sekunden in ein keuchendes, stöhnendes Wrack, das sich immer wieder gierig gegen die Stöße drückte, mit jedem Stoß traf er den Punkt, der seinem Freund lautere und heisere Laute entlockte.   
Erbarmungslos war die Behandlung, immer wieder drängte er sich bis zum Anschlag in ihm, spürte wie der kleine Körper sich stark aufbäumte bei seinem Höhepunkt, wimmernd sackte Black weiter zusammen, genoss die Stöße die ihn durch seinen Orgasmus führten und nicht aufhörten, immer wieder den besonderen Punkt trafen und die Finger, die sich an seiner überempfindlichen Perle zu schaffen machten. „Slim...! Slim!!“, wie ein Mantra verließ der Name immer und immer wieder seinen Mund, er spürte auch das sein Freund langsam aber sicher seinem Höhepunkt näher kam. 

Die Stöße wurden noch kräftiger, unkontrollierter und der Griff an seiner Hüfte fester. „Hnn... w-wo soll ich kommen Black?“, die Frage hätte ihn beinahe nochmal wieder zum Kommen gebracht, keuchend versuchte der Gefragte seine Stimme wieder zusammeln.   
„I-in mir... komm in mir!“, es war ein dunkles Grollen was folgte, ehe der Größere sich weiter über ihn beugte, seinen Kopf an den des Anderen platzierte. „Wie du wünscht“, hauchte er, stieß noch immer fest zu.   
Das Nervenbündel zwischen seinen Fingern wurde mehr gereizt, härter rieb er es, ehe er leicht daran zog und seinen Liebhaber mit einem lauten Schrei zu seinem zweiten Höhepunkt verhalf. Schwer atmend und keuchend sackte der Kleinere weiter zusammen, ließ sich schlaff hängen als die letzten, kräftigen Stöße folgten, bevor Slim sich tief in ihn drängte und seine süße Erlösung erreichte. 

Die Enge um ihn herum verkrampfte sich immer wieder unregelmäßig, massierte ihn so wundervoll das er ihn gänzlich ausfüllte, ehe er sich langsam zurückzog, die orangen Kugeln musterten wie sich die Farben der beiden Flüssigkeiten mischten und aus der engen Öffnung herunter auf die Bettdecke tropften. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Beide sich wieder gefangen hatten, schwerer Atem erfüllte den Raum als es an Slim war, seinen Freund hoch zu ziehen und sich mit ihm nach hinten fallen zu lassen, er blieb sitzen, zog Black fest in seine Arme. 

„Wenn du dich immer so entschuldigst können wir uns gern öfter streiten“, für seine Aussage kassierte er einen leichten Schlag gegen den Oberarm. 

„Blödmann.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

 

 


End file.
